<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecto code by GOOSEMANAGAIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204056">Ecto code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOOSEMANAGAIN/pseuds/GOOSEMANAGAIN'>GOOSEMANAGAIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOOSEMANAGAIN/pseuds/GOOSEMANAGAIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible secret falls into the hands of the wrong person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ecto code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04/25/2097</p><p>    BETA Montain</p><p>    FIVE SERIES OFFICE</p><p>     The clock read 8:05 a.m</p><p>     The morning at work did not promise anything so extraordinary.</p><p>     Doc arrived first and noticed a holographic card on Goose's empty table. He ignored it and turned his attention back to work, he was in a good mood as usual and greeted Captain Zachary who arrived next. </p><p>   - A beautiful day today!</p><p>   - Really, stacks of reports to review and battle training in the new ultrarealistic simulator of Long Shot , say it's surreal! </p><p>   - But if it is a reality simulator can it be surreal?</p><p>   - Good question! - Zach raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    - And Niko will miss this, too bad ! - Hartford lamented, she had a day off after going through strenuous work in the diplomatic corps to negotiate an archaeological dig clearance on planet Z-36. Nothing was so good without she.</p><p>   The captain turned his attention to the incoming Goose.</p><p>   - Good Morning.</p><p>   - Good.</p><p>   Just a simple greeting, no more words.</p><p>   The day was about to reveal its face. Shane saw the hologram for him and started to open it.</p><p>   - Card from one of your admirers? - Hartford commented smiling when the short message sounded:</p><p>  “ECTO 20  ACTIVATE”</p><p>   The transformation that took place on Gooseman's face caused Doc's spine to shiver.</p><p>   It was also the last thing he saw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Commander Walsh set foot in the rangers' office twenty-five minutes later, accompanied by Senator Wheiner ,  they were in a council meeting and came as soon as possible. The personal safety preserved the scene for their commander could evaluate. </p><p>   Everything he saw made him want to throw up.</p><p>   - I warned you Walsh ! - The senator's voice had all the contempt that anyone could have - I said from the beginning! Now there it is!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Two bodies on the floor.</p><p>  The hacker's neck was broken.. Fast and clean.</p><p>  Zachary had the biological part of his body totally burned by the energy of his own arm that the super soldier absorbed and returned with deadly intensity.</p><p>   The commander shuddered at the sight and the smell,  just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>   - All the deaths are in your account Walsh , I got tired of telling him that he was too dangerous to be a ranger!</p><p>   Wheiner seemed happy with the whole situation, for being right..</p><p>   A ranger arrived in despair.</p><p>  - Commander please !! You have to do something, no one else will dare to try to stop you, those who tried are dead. What did you have in mind to create an indestructible soldier and let him circulate freely. He's too fast, nobody can hit him, he kills anyone who crosses the path without saying a word.</p><p>   While following the trail of bodies, the commander did not even hear the senator shouting anymore.</p><p>   - Damn it! It will cost a lot to clean up this Walsh dirt !</p><p>  - Mister quickly! Ranger Niko heard of all the tragedy and and is trying to intervene. - Another server announced in a panic.</p><p>  It was Walsh who panicked .</p><p>   - We have to stop her fast. I don't know what's wrong with Goose, but she doesn't stand a chance!</p><p>    Quick, very fast the commander and the senator ran.</p><p>     But not enough. In the middle of the corridor leading to the mountain convention hall they saw from a distance when  Shane Gooseman with his body converted to pure silver suspended Niko by the neck with the strong hands, in less than half a second he smashed her cervical spine and threw the body between the bodies of five other 
 died guards without showing any emotion.. </p><p>   Walsh was terrified of the situation.</p><p>- GOOSE! PLEASE STOP!</p><p>   The super soldier just looked at the man in front of him with empty eyes and fast as lightning leaped over Wheiner, hurling the old man against the wall.</p><p>   The senator was crying in pain and fear as Shane approached him coldly to finish the job with death red and cold on his face.</p><p>  - "ECTO 20 DISABLE!" - Wheiner shouted desperately.  </p><p>    Shane stopped and shook his head to dispel a sudden dizziness, then looked around without understanding anything.</p><p>   A terrified expression appeared on his face, for his unfortunate commander everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.</p><p>   - What? - Goose's voice was pure disgust when he saw Niko in the twisted position he was on the floor, clearly dead - Commander what?</p><p>   Walsh caught the deep helplessness in the young soldier's voice.</p><p>     - Goose come with me. -  Walsh was very cautious.</p><p>    Desolate Shane leaned over and straightened Niko's body on the floor, couldn't stand to see her like that any longer. Amid the excruciating feelings he wondered why she was wearing her sleepwear, touched her face and felt a shiver all over her body predicting very bad news.</p><p>  - What happened here? I WANT TO KNOW!</p><p>   The shout of Shane did Wheiner shaking, but it was cold, crazy, calculating:  </p><p>   - You killed her, monster! In addition to thirty more innocent servers and rangers , as well as Zachary and Hartford.</p><p>  - SHUT UP THE  MOUTH!! - Walsh shouted .</p><p>     - WALSH, YOU ARE NOTHING ELSE !!!!</p><p>  - YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED IT ALL! WHAT IS THIS ECTO CODE?</p><p>   Gooseman was dizzy and groundless, living his worst nightmare, Niko was dead! He didn't remember anything.  speed of a radius gripped Senator and suspended from the wall.</p><p>  - What is it? What is happening? Tell me or I will kill you now.</p><p>    Fear made the senator almost pee . But he had an ace up his sleeve.</p><p>  - ECTO 21 ACTIVATE.</p><p>     With the  command Goose loose Wheiner,  his eyes went back to empty and he just stopped in an upright, paralyzed position.</p><p>     - What did you do with him Wheiner ?</p><p>     In a panic Walsh tried to speak to Goose, but he was inert.</p><p>     The senator laughed, enjoying the situation.</p><p>  - Negata implanted in Goose some experimental commands to control his brain to obey completely in a battle. ECTO twenty completely nullifies the will and turns Gooseman into an extermination machine without conscience. It was to be used in battles against dangerous aliens. ECTO twenty-one leaves it completely inoperative.</p><p>  - Negata never told me anything!</p><p>   - He didn't trust you, he knew he wouldn't agree! The secret experiments with command orders started with Gooseman and would have sequences for the next soldiers, but with the mutiny everything was lost, he never revealed it to anyone.</p><p>  - How did you know ? - Walsh was devastated with everything.</p><p>   - It was luck! Ordered Lazarus Slade a device to scan secretly all the memories of Owen Negata and I took charge me to end the Rangers , and was very easy to do this using the  Gooseman's codes . It's perfect, now I have control over it when I wanted to . After I finish here he will be my private soldier for some secret work. </p><p>  - Never! I will report you, all the deaths are your responsibility.</p><p>   Wheiner laughed with satisfaction at the whole situation.</p><p>   - Ah Walsh , you're not going!</p><p>   The senator quickly walked away and shouted.</p><p>    - ECTO 20 ACTIVATE. </p><p>   The old commander let out a suffered groan when Gooseman pierced his heart with the blade-shaped hand.</p><p>  Death was swift and his body fell beside Niko .</p><p>  Wheiner was considered a hero for capturing the killer supertrooper and took him with him.
Goose became his secret slave forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  NIKO RANGER PRIVATE BEDROOM</p><p>  04/25/2097</p><p>  7:50 in the morning.</p><p>   The awareness of Niko back on an impulse.</p><p> She  put his hands up to his neck and felt that everything was fine, she quickly remembered the clear images of Zach and Doc's bodies on the office floor  and to Search for wildly through the BETA corridors until she found Goose executing everyone he met along the way quickly and effectively. The base walls were marked by the rays of the powerful weapons that security guards used to try to stop him.</p><p>- Shane !</p><p>  She begged for him, but she didn't find him, the person in front of him was an unknown killer who acted so fast that she didn't even have time to react.</p><p>  She died without feeling pain.</p><p>  Now she wasn't sure if it had been a very clear dream or a premonition. Then she ran down the halls in his sleepwear , needed to get the holographic card before Shane and there was no time to lose, only 10 minutes left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>